


Love's taste

by Leen_Innie



Series: Countdown to Lex's birthday [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, Like there is no description of it, M/M, Only Mentions - Freeform, Please Love me, Strangest thing ive written about, Sweeney Todd References, Sweeney todd inspired, This is the, hyunin, its a good show, its not that bad, kinda graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "Mr Yang, how I've livedWithout you all these years, I'll never knowHow delectable, also undetectableThink about it,"Day 1 of 12





	Love's taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> Hi well there's not much to say. Its very unlike anything I've ever written given I only write fluff, but have fun. This was inspired by 'Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. This is also Lex's gift so enjoy lol.

“Sitting in the window or standing on a chair, something in them cheers the air. Pretty women,”

Beautiful singing was heard from the open windows in what people called The Old Fairy’s Bakery. Many high class business men and women frequented in the bakery, drawn in by the enchanting smell of ale and the specialty of the house, Human’s pie. 

The townsmen enjoyed the quality of such exquisite treats that were brought by the owner of the bakery, Yang Jeongin. It was no secret the poor boy had suffered financially after his parents suffered a severe case of the Black Death at their doorstep, leaving Jeongin alone to deal with the bakery on his own. After his parent’s death, Jeongin had tried to get himself on his feet yet it was of no use as people fear contamination from the boy. Yang Jeongin was left with scraps and a dying business. 

The people would call it a miracle really, yet many others, years later, would call it a curse. It was quite an interesting change, to see the young sickly pale boy out during the day. It was even more strange to see him clean the dust off the sign that hang above the entrance of his bakery. The cherry on top for the men and women watching was when Jeongin installed a new sign, right below the one he had dusted off. 

Hwang’s Barber Shop, level two

That was the beginning of the end

Many became curious at the new change, choosing to enter the bakery and meet the new barber in town. The moment the first costumer, a homeless man, entered the shop for a haircut, Jeongin’s bakery took off. The enticing smell coming from the shop was enough to remove the doubts and perceptions that people had of Jeongin. 

Hwang Hyunjin was his name. Many of his customers feared him at first glance, he looked frightening, a very clear difference of Jeongin’s innocent and fox- like looks. Despite Hyunjin’s very intimidating presence, he was a good looking gentleman which attracted the low and high class ladies to the bakery, itching to take a look at the barber. 

Many were disappointed however, when they saw the very close relationship the baker and barber had. It was suspected this was because they shared a building, a joint business of sorts, these ideas however were crushed when the amount of skinship shared between them was too friendly. Whether it was a hug, a kiss, and even a small pat, it was enough to disappoint the ladies of the town. This, however, did not mean they wouldn’t try to at least chat with the barber over a delicious pie. 

“Even when they leave, they still are there they're there, Ah! Pretty women At their mirrors,”

The sweet melody coming from the second level of the shop, was enough to attract customers into the store after a rather dead afternoon. Jeongin was standing by the entrance, watering his newly bought plants, greeting the ladies entering through the door with a sweet smile and a polite call. He moved behind the counter, packaging their orders of cake and pie into their respective boxes. Jeongin happily entertained the ladies, answering any questions they had of his business partner. Jeongin snarled the moment they left, bitter at their interest of his life and his boyfriend’s well being that was none of their business. 

A smile was quick to replace the snarl however, when Jeongin heard the sweet melody that was being sang upstairs by his boyfriend. He climbed upstairs, hearing the whimpers coming from the barber station, grinning at the knowledge of not missing his favorite part of the day. 

“My love, that’s no way to treat a customer isn’t?” Jeongin grinned, opening the door to the barber station. He grinned, leaning on the door and examining the scene before him. Hyunjin had tied the customer to the chair, his hands with blood presumably from the man, “My, this is a bloody mess, it’ll take forever to clean up.”

Hyunjin looked up, smiling at the sight of Jeongin, “He was fighting, I had no other option darling,” Hyunjin let go of the finger he had been holding after chopping it off with his shaving knife, cleaning his hands on his clothes and approaching Jeongin. Hyunjin embraced Jeongin, pressing a kiss to the crown of the younger’s head as Jeongin peppered kisses in his jaw, “How are the pies selling hm?”

“Well your fans are very adamant in buying pies every three hours in hopes of seeing you,” Jeongin sneered bitterly, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s shirt. Hyunjin smiled, enthralled by the younger’s open jealousy, “It’s not funny you fool,” Jeongin was quick to pout, his young non deadly nature coming through.

Hyunjin cooed, “Never said it was my darling, you just look cute,” Hyunjin giggled at the way Jeongin hid his face in his chest, a blush clearly making its way to the younger’s face. Hyunjin tilted Jeongin’s face up, stroking his chin tenderly with his thumb as he pressed a peck on the younger’s lips, pulling away and smiling softly, “Not to worry my darling, they will be very useful to us soon.” 

Jeongin nodded, a small smirk making its way to his face at the thought of new additions to his shop. Hyunjin smiled, pulling away from Jeongin and standing by the victim's side again, “Would you like to do the honors of pulling the lever my darling?” 

Jeongin smiled giddily, not responding verbally, but making his way to the lever, ready to pull. Hyunjin smiled, cooing before staring down at the man who had been looking around panicky. Hyunjin felt disgusted when he noticed the obvious expensive fur the man wore, thinking of all the ways to make him suffer, “My darling, how does a new coat sound? It's getting very chilly out.”

“It sounds wonderful my love,” Jeongin called out from his place by the lever. Hyunjin smiled, opening the buttons of the jacket the man wore, stripping him from the coat. The man whimpered, panic clear in his face as Hyunjin placed the coat on the chair opposite his before turning to him, placing the knife near his throat, “Any last words old man?” 

Hyunjin ripped the tape from the man's mouth, letting him speak for a last time, “You're both monsters,” The man spat out, fear and disgust in his face as he turned to Jeongin, “Mostly you, your parents would've hated what you're doing.” 

Hyunjin had heard enough, anger rising in his chest at the man for insulting his love. He was ready to slice the man's neck before Jeongin's bell like voice interrupted him, “Stop, don't kill him.” 

Hyunjin stopped, turning away from the man and approaching Jeongin who was only staring at him with a smile. Hyunjin embraced Jeongin, murmuring praises in his ear. Jeongin smiled, “Not to worry my love, he just doesn't deserve to die so easily,” Jeongin smiled to man, too wide to be happy, “Enjoy your flight mister Park, see you in hell.” 

Jeongin pulled the lever, the chair tipping over, and dumping the man into an awaiting oven. Hyunjin smiled hearing the painful screams from the man before the oven closed and the station went back to normal. 

The lovers kissed, enjoying each other's presence and the contentment they brought to each other. They were each other's saving grace, as much saving as could occur given their sadistic tendencies. 

And if the next day the customers praised Jeongin for his new dessert, Jeongin only smiled and said it was because of the inspiration Hyujin gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> god what am i doing. lex dont judge me lol, some of these will be longer/shorter than this.


End file.
